


Find Your Roar... Again

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Badili comes to the Lion Guard, needing help with Mapigano. Again. But it's different help than everyone is assuming...





	Find Your Roar... Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for a friend who ships Badili and Mapigano (which we have dubbed 'Changing Clash').

"Lion Guard! Lion Guard!" Badili cried out for them, searching through the Pridelands. Kion and the others were the only ones who could help. He just hoped that they would understand...

"Badili?"

He jumped, and turned around quickly to see Kion and the Guard there. "What's going on, Badili? Is something wrong?"

Badili took a deep breath. "It's about Mapigano-"

"What?!" Kion's eyes widened. "I thought we took care of that! You found your roar, remember?!"

"I did, but-"

"Guess he lost it," Bunga said, chuckling. Kion rolled his eyes at the comment.

Badili gave an awkward laugh. "Well, actually-"

"Don't worry, Badili! We'll help you, right guys?" Kion said, smirking at his friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement, grinning at Badili. He opened his mouth, but only let out a yelp as Bunga started pushing at him. "Let's get to work, then, Badili! That roar ain't gonna find itself!"

* * *

"Guys, I keep trying to tell you-"

"Go on, Badili! There he is, you go tell him! You can do this!" Bunga said, bouncing up and down with a bright grin. Badili turned, and spotted Mapigano at the watering hole.

Great. And he had spent all this time trying to 'get his roar back' instead of doing what he should have been doing. "I don't think..."

"You can do it! We'll be right over here if you need us," Kion said, smiling brightly.

Badili watched the Guard hide behind a bush, smiling in what they seemed to intend as comforting ways. Badili sighed, shaking his head. Oh well. He approached Mapigano nervously.

"Pretend like we're fighting," he whispered under his breath. Mapigano looked up, visibly confused.

"What?"

"The Lion Guard is watching us," he said. "Pretend like we're fighting."

"Why are they watching us in the first place?" Mapigano asked, searching the area for them.

"Because I went to them for help."

"And they assumed you needed help with me?"

"Uh... Well, I actually  _told_ them that. But I didn't need that sort of help."

Mapigano raised an eyebrow, visibly unimpressed. "What other kind of help would you need?"

Eye contact. He took a deep breath, and looked Mapigano in the eye. He spoke with as much confidence as he could muster, "I like you."

Mapigano froze. "Oh," he choked out. "That... Yeah. Okay. That's nice. Good. Uh..."

Badili looked away, watching as Mapigano seemed to panic becoming too much for him. "I understand if you don't feel the same."

"I do, though."

"You... Huh?"

Badili looked back at Mapigano to find him smiling, albeit rather shyly. "I feel the same."

Badili blinked, taking a moment to process that. "O-oh! That's good!" He glanced over at the bushes, where the Lion Guard was still watching - probably with confused expressions. "Uh, what should I do about-?"

Mapigano cut him off by licking his cheek. "I say we go explain it."

* * *

The Lion Guard all seemed rather sheepish, having realized that they should have let Badili explain exactly  _what_ the problem with Mapigano was.

"Sorry, Badili. But it looks like things worked out for you," Kion said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah! Better than when Kion liked-"

Immediately, Bunga was cut off as Kion shoved him to the ground, face-down, with a paw on his back to keep him from getting up. The rest of what Bunga said was muffled, and Kion just had a flat expression. "Anyway," he said, "see you later, Badili. Congrats, by the way."

He let Bunga up with a glare, and the Lion Guard left, albeit with the rest of the members looking confused at Kion and Bunga's behavior. Badili and Mapigano looked at each other, then simply shrugged it off.


End file.
